Kept in the Dark- Reader x 2p Canada Fluff
by IchbanmeArisu
Summary: Your car breaks down in the middle of the night, and you're taken in by a seemingly cold-hearted guy but soon find out that his life of anger is the work of a sad past of loneliness.
1. Chapter 1, Alone Together

You were walking around the dark corners of Canada, looking for anything other than snow and trees. There were houses, but none of them looked like anyone was there. All of them had the blinds shut tight, and there was no light other than the street lights. It was completely silent. The only thing that pierced the dark silence was the occasional howl of wolves and your heavy breath on the icy cold air. You wondered of anything even existed here. You felt alone, so alone in the world with nobody left to listen, nobody to talk to. But you also felt watched. You kept meandering down the road and the watching feeling grew. It grew until you had to hold yourself back from screaming. It grew on until you felt your sanity was at stake and then… It was washed away, faster than lightning. But now there was a new feeling of being followed. Like there was someone right behind you, ready to strike, ready to pounce on its prey that was so unaware of what was going on. Like a wolf behind a deer.

The feeling grew and grew, like the watching did. You felt someone's hot breath on your bare neck, and you briskly turned around.

"Hey… You lost or something?" he said

You hesitated, and looked up at him. "Y-yeah…" you said shakily.

"Well, you know it's not good to be out here at this time of night, it's like 3:00AM."

"Oh, it is? U-um, well my car broke down and I thought I would walk down here to get some help."

"Being out here with nothing but a thin sweatshirt isn't gonna do you any good. Look at you, you must be freezing," he said, in a voice that sounded irritated.

"W-well... Do you know of a place I can stay for the night?"

He growled under his breath. "Kh.. Yeah, you can stay at my house, but you have to sleep on the couch." You were fine with that. At least it's a place to stay, and you you were used to sleeping on couches. After all, you lived on one for six months in Germany until your roommates tried to tie you up and have sex with you. It was fun, but once they"released the krakens", you knew it was time to go…

You left with him on what he said was a "long walk" to his house. On the way there, he snaked his arm around your waist, keeping you warm. You looked up at his face, which held a look of coldness, but kindness under it.

-TIMESKIP Brought to you by Gilbird *tweet tweet*-

Once you got to his house, he kicked open the front door and took off his jacket, throwing it over the back of a dining room chair. The smell of the fireplace joined sweetly with the sound of a crackling fire. He motioned to a hallway. "Bathroom's down there, first on the left, and living room is all the way at the end. Stay here, I'll be back with stuff." With that, you sat in the chair his coat was on. _This house is so nice,_ you thought, _I wonder if he lives here alone or.. _He came back with a blanket, a tee shirt, and a pair of boxers. "I suggest you go take a hot shower," he said sternly_. "_If you must, the laundry room is across from the bathroom so you can throw your clothes in there, I have to do laundry tomorrow anyway." He handed the neat pile of clothes to you, and you smiled at him. "Thank you so much," you say, walking to the bathroom to take a long-awaited hot shower.


	2. Chapter 2, Hospitality

Walking out of the bathroom, you walk to the laundry room and throw your clothes into the washing machine. You walk to the living room and sit on the couch. Looking around, you see all the hockey paraphernalia. _Jesus, _you thought, _die-hard hockey fan much... _You laugh lightly at your joke as the surprising scent of hot cocoa hits your nose. You smile and stand up, walking toward the kitchen, the smell getting stronger. Your host was in the kitchen, pouring hot water into two mugs, not to mention, he wasn't wearing a shirt. His toned and muscular body was covered in scars. They looked like claw marks, and some looked like bites. _What happened? _He looked up at you and smiled softly. "Hey.." he said, holding up a mug.

"Is this for me?" you say gratefully.

"Yeah," he cracked a light smile. He handed it to you, and you took a sip, the warm and creamy liquid running down your throat, warming every muscle in your body. "So, I never got your name.." you said awkwardly, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Matt. You?"

"I'm (y/n). Well, I'm gonna go back to the living room.."

"I'll go too."

"You only get to join if we get to watch the hockey game," you said jokingly.

"Did you not see all the hockey shit I have in my living room? Of course we're gonna watch the game," he said, laughing and wrapping his muscular arm around your shoulders.

Beginning the journey to the living room, you tried not to look at his chest, the scars like tattoos showing his bravery and strength. Matt set down his mug of hot chocolate and flung himself down onto the couch. You did the same, falling into his chest. He pulled you in close and held you tight, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV and the game was ten minutes in. The Montreal Canadiens were one point ahead of the Toronto Maple Leafs. He smiled and looked at you.

"Still cold?"

"A little."

"Ya know what? I won't make you sleep in here, the fireplace doesn't heat this room as much as it does mine."

You smiled and sipped your hot chocolate. "No, no, don't worry about it, really, I'll be fine."

"No, I insist. You'll get a cold if you stay in here."

You shook your head cutely.

"Don't make me pick you up and carry you there."

Trying not to smile, you looked down and shook your head again. He smirked. "Wait, can you put down your hot cocoa a second?"

"Um, okay…" You did, and you looked back up at him. He stood up, and with one swoop, he picked you right up off the couch. You melted into his arms, but you pretended to fight him, lightly kicking your legs and slapping him on the arms.

"You're not gonna get far fighting like that, girl." He smirked again. _Damn him_, you thought,_damn him and his smirk_…

Once you got to his bedroom, he kicked the door open, and he walked over to the bed, dropping you on the bed. You looked up at him and blushed. He crawled on top of you and smirked again. _Fuck, with that smirk!_


End file.
